A Sensational Occasion
by Kklover21
Summary: A little girl wakes up in front of the Cinderella Castle and finds Charlene Turner waiting for her. They embark on a mission to save Tinker Belle!


I awoke in front of the Sword in the Stone in Disney World. I couldn't believe it. It was a strange sensation...almost like i was tingling. I looked down at my hand and realized it was outlined blue. I got up and the tingly feeling went away...or maybe I got used to it. The next thing I knew there was a tall girl with long blond hair calling my name. Things were racing through my head I was thinking "What? How is this happenig?" And "This is crazy! I cant belive it. I'm crossed over!"  
The tall girl with blond hair walked over to me and said "Hello? Are you okay? I needed your help with something tonight?" A light bulb went off in my brain and all I could say way "OMG YOUR CHARLENE! WHAT AM I DOING HERE! YOU REALLY NEEDED MY HELP?" "Yes, Wayne pointed you out he told me you were the right choice." "Choice for what?" I couldnt keep the excitment out of my voice. "Choice for my mission that I need help on. We don't have much time! I'll tell you the details on the way to Cinderella Castle. We need to go up to the top." Charlene said. There was something in her voice that made me think. 'Wow this is important.'  
When we got to Cinderella Castle I knew exactly what we needed to do. Wayne had told Charlene that Tinker Belle had gone missing. They knew it was the OT's and they needed two gymnasts to do the mission. Wayne also told her he knew a girl (which was me) that he thought would be the perfect partner.  
We started going up Esher's Keep and then we heard a sudden noise. Both Charlene and I instinctivley turned around. What we saw was two pirates bounding up the stairs at us. "I was expecting something like this!" Charlene said "Follow my lead." I felt the tingling feeling come back. But this time it came stonger. When I looked down at my arm instead of a faint blue line it was bright blue all around. "All clear!" I squealed excitedly. "Not bad for a first timer 1.6, but now we need to get these guys out of here!" Charlene answered. With my adreniline pumping I was able to fight off the pirate all by myself! Both of us knocked out the pirates and threw them through the wrong door. We heard the splash that meant they hit the lake. "They won't be back for a while." Charlene said. "Im sure of it." I answered with a smile. "I really loved the feeling of all clear!" I whispered "It's a sensation on the first occasion." Charlene whispered back.  
We ran to the top of the castle and Charlene whispered "This is where Tink was last seen. We need to be quiet to listen for muffled voices or screaming, maybe it will be Tink." Charlene said getting more serious by the minute. Ten minutes past, fifteen, twenty. And finally I heard something! "Charlene!" I whispered. "What." She called back. "Its in the window! There's a figure!" We walked over to the window and there was Tinker Belle. Asleep and locked in her cage with a note. Charlene climbed up and grabbed the note. It read 'I was locked in by the Green One. Help me! Get the key bottom of the lake...good luck!  
Thank You! Tink  
Both of us knew what Tink meant. Maleficent dropped the key into the bottom of the lake and we had to get it back. "We'll need to go all clear and fall through the floor so we dont let the pirates in. When we come back. We ambush them from behind, enter the castle free Tink and leave the way we came." The tingling sensation came back and before I knew it I was free falling through Escher's Keep and into the night. When we got into the lake we actually found the key right away. And the ambush went off without a hitch. Back in the top tower we woke Tinker Belle and set her free. She tanked us and bid us good night. Charlene and I walked back to the Sword in the Stone and sat down for a while.  
After we talked for about the mission and why Wayne chose me (I still don't understand that part though) for thirty minutes Charlene said "Well, we better get back now. See you soon! You really were a great partner tonight thanks alot!" "I had a great time! It was a sensational occasion. I'm available any time!" I answered and with that Charlene pulled out the return and pressed the button.  
I felt the tingling sensation one last time and awoke in bed at home. I immedeatly grabbed a notepad and wrote down the DHI feeling. SENSATIONAL. The tingling was the best feeling I've ever experianced. Going all clear made you feel like you had pins and needles, but a good kind! It was a sensation, a fun, adreniline pumping, exciting sensation!


End file.
